


Books, Swords, and Other Things Found in Forests (A Robin Hood/Historical AU)

by alienfairyprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Can't threaten you if you're dead inside, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Historical AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remus is sarcastic as hell, Robin Hood AU, an idea that's been in my head for ages, the plot's all written out but I have had some massive writer's block actually writing it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfairyprincess/pseuds/alienfairyprincess
Summary: The man flicked his sword to Remus’ throat with a cocky grin. “Your book or your life.”“Book.”The wolfstar/marauders Robin Hood AU nobody asked for!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

The man flicked his sword to Remus’ throat with a cocky grin. “Your book or your life.”

“Book.”

The man’s expression faltered for a moment.

Remus raised an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact.

With a huff, the man sheathed his sword and swung into the stopped carriage beside him. “Look man, if someone gives you a choice between your life and-… fucking anything, really, pick life.”

“And you expect me to take advice from a thief?” Remus pulled the volume closer to his chest.

“Fair point.” Drawing a dagger from his belt, the man shrugged. “Well then. If you don’t want to give me that book and I don’t want to kill you, I suppose I’m taking you with me.”

“Or you could let me go.” Remus doubted the likelihood of such an occurrence, as his carriage did bear the hated insignia of the Black family, but figured it was worth a shot. “I have no money nor relations. The only one who’d miss me is my professor at Oxford, the same who entrusted me with this book which can be of little value to you. I’m already sufficiently aware of your reputation and the fear you strike into the nobility-…”

One part of Remus’ statement seemed to catch, and he was interrupted. “Oxford you say?” Flicking a strand of black hair out of his face. “Who’s this professor of yours?”

“Albus Dumbledore.”

The man threw back his head with a laugh. “Dumbledore? Wouldn’t imagine withholding our hospitality from a student of his.” Gesturing towards the door with the knife-free hand, “After you.”

* * *

One might perchance wonder how Remus Lupin had managed to get himself into such a situation. He wasn’t one for travelling, and had certainly never intended to get cornered by an unfairly pretty highwayman whilst riding in a carriage owned by one of the most horrible, corrupt families in the whole of England. The truth was, all of this fuss was over a book. A rather peculiar book, but a book none the less.

This particular volume carried most of its value for being wizarding in origin and nearly a thousand years old. It was a large book, crossed by silver runes that ran about both covers, and contained the history of a wizarding village (later the home of a monastery after Christendom arrived) on the northern sea-coast. The peculiar part of the book was that its illuminated pages had an unfortunate habit of fading and turning to dust. The wizarding scholars at Oxford who acquired the book from traders in Ireland found that the volume was resistant to magic and were therefore unable to reverse the damage, which worsened (as they found through some determined research) the longer it was separated from its point of origin. The northmen who had pillaged that monastery over a century ago hadn’t cared for that bit of information, just for what price they could sell it for in Dublin’s markets. The scholars in Oxford hadn’t known of the curse when they purchased it. The book would have been left to happily disintegrate on its own time, but Dumbledore believed that it contained valuable information, and as a senior scholar pulled strings to contact the monastery through wizarding means and arrange for its return.

This was where Remus came in. Remus, who had half a mind to just walk all the way to Scotland when he had seen the transportation Dumbledore had arranged. Yes, the carriage belonged to Sir Alphard Black, who was a friend of the Professor’s and no longer associated with the rest of his family, but the crest? And what it meant? Oh god. It might have been for a good cause, but watching townsfolk regard him and what they thought he stood for with harsh glares for six entire days of travel was nearly more than Remus could take. But, Remus owed Professor Dumbledore more than he could say, and couldn’t refuse a favor when it was asked. He had promised to carry the book safely to its home and do so he would, however uncomfortable the process might be. He couldn’t walk, it would take months and the book was fragile. He couldn’t travel by apparition or turnkey, the book wouldn’t survive it. And so, riding in a uncomfortably comfortable carriage paid for by the deplorable living conditions of those surrounding it for near a week each way was what it had to be.

The first two days of travel had been thankfully uneventful. Less people recognized the insignia than he had feared, but the closer they got to the large Black estates in the midlands the more glares he felt. They had reached Nottingham in the early morning on the third day, the home of Cygnus and Druella Black and their two younger daughters (the eldest had been married a year previous to the eldest son of Duke Lestrange). The coachman had told Remus, during a rest in a town on the previous day, that the next part of their journey, through the outskirts of Sherwood Forest, was the most dangerous part of their trip as far as highwaymen were concerned. They had therefore decided to press onward through the forest without pausing in the town in hopes of being past it by dark. Remus watched anxiously through the carriage’s small window as the trees grew denser and older. The day was grey and gloomy, with a loose fog that hung about the trees and threatened rain. Mostly oaks, Remus mused in an attempt to calm himself. Great, old trees with long crooked branches. On a brighter day they might have looked almost cheery, but in the damp their scraggled fingers reached over the road as if to snatch the carriage bodily up and keep it there forever. Until it and they grew into a part of the forest and forgot they had ever wished to go elsewhere.

A bump in the road.

Remus roused himself and looked around. He must have dozed off because the trees had become thinner again. They were almost through, uneventfully, safely. He allowed himself to half-let-out the breath he was holding. Then the carriage, abruptly, stopped moving. Was there a problem? Had a wheel merely gotten stuck or a branch fallen in the road? Would he need to protect himself? He held the book more tightly against his chest. He had a wand, but he was a scholar. No one had thought to train him to fight people with it. Remus attempted to peer through the window, but the angle was bad. He was just making up his mind to try to get out when the carriage door fell open. Remus narrowly avoided falling with it, scrabbled back into his seat, and looked up to find himself facing the wrong end of a sword.

_“Your book or your life.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius, going to threaten a rich fucker under the protection of his stupid family in a carriage: I'm gonna use my sword because it's more badass and I can remain at a safe distance.
> 
> *Person is a dude, has really dry humor, is not a rich asshole, and is Really Cute*
> 
> Sirius, who is very gay: Nevermind


	2. Chapter 2

Remus was quite amused to find, upon standing, that he was a good head taller than his captor. Not surprised, he was rather tall, but amused. His captor seemed disgruntled by their height difference, which only amused him further. The forest outside the carriage was, as he had guessed, sparse. They had in fact almost gotten through it seemed. He spared a quick glance to the front of the carriage, finding the driver likewise unharmed. He had heard some tales of the outlaws who lived in Sherwood, and, if the tales and the fact that he was currently alive and still in possession of the manuscript were true, he hoped to survive this.

“Look mate,” his captor returned his knife to his belt, “can we just agree that you shouldn’t try to run away? It’s nearly dark, we’re miles from the nearest town, and there’s a tree down in the road.”

“Where are you planning to take me?”

“You’re familiar with the legends? Feast under the greenwood?” He shrugged. “It’s what we do for all the rich fuckers we stop.”

* * *

  
  


_The great James Potter traipsed through Sherwood without a care in the world. Well, maybe one or two cares, but none of them pressing and none of them more important than the fact that the day was fair and he’d had a full meal that morning. Birds twittered happily in the trees. A squirrel scampered across the path. He paused for a moment on the banks of a creek to toss pebbles into a still pool. The delicate green water-moss reminded him of the eyes of his lady love, so he sat and pondered a while mournfully. His wistful thoughts of the many months it had been since he’d seen her last were broken at the noise of someone else impeding on the quiet of the pool by approaching the little bridge running o’er it. James hopped up, determined to waylay the person, whoever they may be, and impress upon them mightily the great sin of interrupting another’s musings. He was cross to find the man seemed so engrossed in his own that he didn’t look up nor notice him til he was nearly at the bridge. James, offended, decided to speak up._

_“I say, good sir. We find ourselves met at a crossing of ways.” James raised a foot onto his side of the narrow foot-bridge at the same time the other did on t’other. “I deign cross here. Move aside and let me first.” For the bridge would only permit one direction at a time._

_The other man looked up finally. “What?”_

_“I. Say.” James repeated. “Good-“_

_“Yeah I heard that. Why the fuck do you have to cross now? You’ve been standing there for bloody ages.”_

_“It is my right as a tenant of the greenwood-“_

_“Is this your business? Waylaying travelers and preventing them from crossing bridges like some troll?”_

_“A troll, you say? Good sir. I find myself affronted.” James was intolerably bored that fine day and so drew himself up. “I challenge you to combat, here, upon this fine bridge. Whoever successfully crosses to t’other side be the true inhabitant of this wood.”_

_“No.”_

_“Forsooth, you must have a lady whose honor you seek to protect.” The other snorted, “I tell you my lady is twice as fair as yours.”_

_“And you think that would induce me to fight you?”_

_“Only as friends might, for any who calls me a troll and lives must perforce be a friend of mine. Therefore chose for yourself a cudgel from your side of the bridge and may I do the same, and we shall face each other at the center forthwith.”_

_And they did. The other man, who was called Sirius and was the disgraced, mysterious, and incredibly handsome former heir of Lord Orion Black, thought James Potter was surpassing strange, but accepted. He thought the game good fun and expected to meet with easy victory. Back and forth they fought, each wielding a bough of yew wood, and it so happened that James’ bough was stronger than Sirius’ and the latter’s snapped in twain. Sirius backed up in shock for a second, then, in a right underhanded, cowardly move, ducked and kicked James in the shins. James fell into the water with a mighty splash, dropping his cudgel and grasping Sirius by the arm to drag him off as well. And thus, neither won the match, but both gained a true and dear brother._

_And James told Sirius that, indeed, that was a brilliant move, and that Sirius was definitely better than him in every way and-…_

“Hey! That is not true you wanker!” James, formerly seated grandly at the feet of one of the greatest greenwood trees, threw himself at Sirius and tackled him to the ground. “And stop making me sound so fucking dramatic whenever you tell that story!” He managed to pin Sirius momentarily, before his brother squirmed free and tackled him instead.

“It’s not my fault you were sitting there mooning over Lily’s hair and didn’t see me ‘til I was right next to you!” Sirius laughed.

“It was her eyes!”

* * *

Remus couldn’t help but smile into his bowl of venison stew. Which was stupid. He’d been taken here mostly against his will, due to a downed tree that he definitely didn’t want to be there, and this was delaying his safe delivery of the manuscript. And yet, here were these two ‘feared outlaws’ taking turns adding to terribly embellished tales of their own greatness and tussling on the grass. Ok. Maybe this wasn’t as bad as he had thought. Tomorrow he would be on his way and everything would be fine and this would just be an incredibly weird adventure that had happened to him that one time. That was how it would go. Yep. Never think of this again, nor of Sirius, who, much as it pained him to think it, was in fact just as incredibly handsome as he’d claimed in his ridiculous story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James: My lady love is fairer than yours!
> 
> Sirius: That just-... no. I'm like so gay, man.
> 
> ***  
> Anyone recognize this bastardization of the first meeting of Robin Hood and Little John from the tales?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER-SPECIFIC WARNING: Angst. Painful angst. The first half of this chapter is an account of Sirius leaving Grimmauld Place at 16, transliterated into this AU. It is from the perspective of a self-blaming, abused child, written by someone who can personally relate. No direct descriptions of abuse or graphic violence, but injuries are described in passing. If for any reason you don't want to read that, skip to the not-italicised text after the first line (----) break in the chapter.

_\- Several Years Previous -_

Regulus Black did not like being out of his chambers at night. Grimmauld Castle was cold, dark, and wandering its halls was a good way to get himself caught by his parents or a servant without achieving any particular goal. ‘Exploring without getting caught _is_ the goal,’ Sirius had told him on one occasion when they were younger, ‘Where’s your sense of adventure?’ Regulus had muttered that they could accomplish precisely the same thing during the day with a solid excuse if anyone caught them. Sirius had called him a spoil-sport and gone off without him.

Though not that night, Sirius had of course gotten caught eventually. Regulus had felt vindicated at first, until he had seen the deep bruising on his brother’s arms that he had been unable to conceal. He would have guessed they were from their mother’s vice-grip as she had dragged Sirius back to his chambers.

_It must have been Sirius’ fault somehow._

Regulus knew that Sirius was small for a nine-year-old and could have been easily carried without injury, but-… he _must_ have struggled, Regulus reasoned, made things difficult. Sirius _must_ have been responsible for hurting himself somehow. Regulus hadn't wanted to think of any other possibilities, being seven. _It was Sirius’ fault._ He had told himself firmly, but at the same time had sworn to do everything in his power to keep his impulsive, rule-breaking older brother from getting caught in the future.

Tonight, however-. Tonight was different than all those other late nights. Regulus felt it in his gut. This time, Sirius was going to leave him. And damn him, Regulus wasn’t going to let it happen. Who cared if Regulus was no longer a child and could take care of himself (he was nearly fourteen years), he wasn’t going to lose his brother without a fight. And so he had waited up, standing in the hallway outside his brother’s room. Sensing a shape in the darkness at near-3am, Regulus held his wand out in front of him and muttered ‘ _Lumos’_. There opposite him was Sirius, his own wand raised threateningly in a shaky hand. Regulus’ eyes darted across his brother’s form, automatically scanning him for damage. There was an odd mottling of burst capillaries across his face, but not much else except for the satchel he had slung over his shoulder and- _oh god, this really was happening._ It was happening now. Regulus’ heartrate doubled and he felt his throat closing up with rising panic. No. No that wouldn’t help. Closing his eyes for a second to collect himself, he took a deep breath and stated the obvious as coolly as he could manage. “You’re leaving.”

Sirius looked almost guilty. “’m sorry Regulus, but I can’t do this anymore. I-… I need to feel safe for more than five minutes at a time. If-…”

“You’re leaving me.” Regulus interrupted, biting his lip. “Alone. With them.” His eyes opened as the realization struck him, “And you weren’t even going to say goodbye, were you?”

“Reg I-…” Sirius lowered his wand and took a step forward.

“Don’t touch me.” Regulus stepped back, wrapping his arms around himself and staring at the ground. After all this time freaking out about his brother leaving, now that it came to it he just felt numb. He didn’t feel like fighting. Shutting down was easier. Kinder. “It’s fine.” It wasn’t.

After a few moments he looked back up into his brother’s face, “Where will you go?”

Sirius barked a dry laugh and ran his fingers through his hair. “You remember those stories we used to make up about Sherwood forest? Well I thought-…”

“Sirius, monsters live in that forest.”

“Worse than the ones that live here in our parents’ castle?”

“Monsters that will kill you, Sirius, not just hurt you.” Regulus projected as much of his worry and fear as he felt safe expressing into his voice. “If we stay here we can survive. Grow up. Maybe someday it’ll be better-…” Sirius scoffed. “At least-…” and Regulus winced at how empty his own words felt. “At least we’d be together.”

“I’m sorry I-…” Both teens tensed at a noise from somewhere else in the castle, “I have to go.”

Regulus didn’t respond. He-… well. It was better this way, wasn’t it? Who was he kidding. He could survive. He could live. Sirius couldn’t. He couldn’t keep his head down to save his life, in this case literally. Regulus couldn’t stop his brother from leaving him, but he-… fuck. He couldn’t make himself encourage it. He could already feel the utter emptiness of surviving that place alone. Sirius paused, opened his mouth to say something, but, thinking better of it, shut it again and turned, walking quickly out of sight.

Mechanically, Regulus found his way back to his bed where heavily embroidered coverlets would handily muffle his sobs.

* * *

_Sirius found himself standing, facing his brother outside his chambers in Grimmauld Castle. Regulus looked utterly distraught. Every fibre of Sirius’ being cried out to comfort his brother, but he found he couldn’t move. ‘Come with me.’ He wanted to say, ‘Please. Please. I beg you. I can’t leave you here.’ But the words stuck in his throat and, in his heart of hearts, he knew Regulus would never. Could never._

_A noise startled him._

_“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Regulus’ face closed off. Fuck. That was worse. He opened his mouth to respond, to take it back, to offer to take it, to let their parents kill him if they wanted to if only Regulus would never look at him with such indifference ever again, but found himself screaming. Screaming._

_Screaming._

_Until the world shattered to bits and darkness and-…_

“Sirius! Sirius you need to wake up.”

_James? James. He-…_ Sirius pulled himself upright and immediately curled into himself. Clutching both shaking fists to his chest, skin clammy with needless sweat, eyes wide but unseeing.

_Bright._

That was all his brain registered.

_Green. Trees._ The information came slowly. _Light through trees. It was morning. Early morning. Part of the sweat on his skin was likely dew._

“What can I do?”

His consciousness was returning and his breaths were no longer leaving in strangled gasps. What the hell was that dream. The fuck.

A hand landed tentatively on Sirius’ shoulder and he looked up into concerned brown eyes that were definitely not James’s. He froze for a moment, caught, before the horror of his memory-flashback-nightmare returned. With a convulsive shudder, he jerkily pushed Remus’ hand away and stood, _I need James. Fuck. Help. I-…_ and, beginning to hyperventilate again, dragged himself to the other side of the clearing where the other leader of The Marauders still slept despite most everyone else being up.

Remus looked after him in shocked concern for a second, then caught the eye of another Marauder sitting by the fire a few yards away. It was a tall woman with tightly braided blonde hair and dirt-splotches on her nose. “The rest of us’ve learned not to touch ‘im when he’s like that.” Her voice was calm and slightly raspy. “Prongs is the only one he lets help. He was the first person he met when he came to the forest, so I suppose it’s only natural though Padfoot well knows by now any of us’d give their left arm for him.” She poked at the fire with a stick. “I’m Marlene, by the way.” She cocked her head in invitation to join her. “Come’n tell me what’s so special ‘bout that book.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dark part of this chapter was actually written a year ago, back when I first started this AU. Back then, I was far more into describing uses of magic in it, so you see people using wands for the first time in that bit. I might go back and try to make the usage consistent, but idk if it's important enough.
> 
> Thank you for reading, any thoughts/comments are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus had spent almost an hour talking with Marlene next the fire. Marlene was extremely quick, and took interest in all the random bits of history and lore he could tell her. He also learned a bit about her. She, like Sirius and James, had also once been a member of the lesser nobility. She had been well-educated, and could both read and write, but the marriage her parents had arranged was not to her liking. “I wasn’t interested in any second-son-of-a-Baron or-” her eyes followed Remus’ idle gaze across the clearing to where Sirius and James were bent over some plan they were drawing with sticks in the dirt. “men in general, honestly.” Remus’ attention returned to her with a puzzled expression. She shrugged and leaned back on the dirt with her arms crossed behind her head. “You’ll find my lady love is twice as fair as James’.”

“Oh, I-“ Remus spluttered. His mentor was Albus Dumbledore so he was quite aware that many people weren’t interested solely or at all in the other sex, hell, he wasn’t, but he’d never experienced someone speaking of it so openly and without apology. “That’s-” He coughed, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. Marlene stuck her tongue out at him, still rested confidently on her back with one leg resting atop the other. “I’m sure she is.”

Marlene nodded and Remus didn’t know what else to say, so he remained silent. Marlene’s eyes hadn’t left his face which was discomfiting, and a small part of him wished she’d just say whatever was clearly in her head. A larger part wished she’d just shut up forever.

“I’m rather grateful to Sirius.” She eventually said.

“And why’s that?”

“He’s too pretty. If he was interested in women, I’d have no shot at all.”

The rational part of Remus’ brain pointed out that Marlene had flowing blonde hair and the arms of someone who spent a lot of time hunting with a bow, so the idea of her struggling to attract interest was laughable. The gay part thought that was all very much aside the point because _Sirius_. The third, oft-ignored part of his brain pointed out that he’d been silent for a good half-minute and Marlene was _still_ staring at him so he should probably say something- “he is.”

_No! Not that!_ “Objectively. I mean-“

Marlene laughed at him.

“I’m regretting every minute I’ve spent talking with you.” But, at the same time, he smiled. He really, genuinely, liked Marlene. Even if she was part of the band of outlaws that had kidnapped him and delayed the delivery of an extremely precious manuscript.

“Oy! Moony!” How James had managed to come up with a nickname for him so fast he could never tell. His voice carried across the clearing as he and Sirius approached. “Road’s clear, so you can be on your way.”

Remus was filled with relief. This whole weird adventure was going to be over and he could deliver the book and go back to his home at Oxford.

“Give our regards to Dumbledore?” Sirius shared James’ mischievous grin, but he only met Remus’ eyes for a moment before looking away.

* * *

The rest of the trip was extremely uneventful. Remus reached the residence of Alphard Black in good time, relinquished the manuscript to him and took a portkey home, glad to no longer need the onerous and recognizable carriage. His time at Oxford was spent much the same as it had been before, until, one day a large and dignified owl knocked against his window. The letter tied to its ankle was of fine quality, and Remus spent just a moment searching for a treat for the owl before opening it.

_“Remus Lupin, Esq._

_I write to offer you a position in the household of my brother, Lord Cygnus Black of Nottingham. His younger daughters Lady Andromeda and Lady Narcissa are in need of a tutor, and I hope you take it not ill that I recommended you. The place may be of value both to you and to AD. If you choose to accept the position, this owl will carry your response to his residence._

_If you do accept, I must warn you to do so with utmost care._

_Signed,_

_Alphard Black”_

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus finishes the first act of this story! Tune in next time for the attempted arranged marriage of Andromeda Black and Lucius Malfoy, foiled by our beloved heroes. Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this story, I'm so happy to have finished this little one-shot in this universe, and am excited to see whether I can tackle the main story. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Larger AU information
> 
> \- Alliances -  
> The Black Family: Old magical nobility, immediately allied themselves with the new Norman invaders (the magic/muggle world is a lot more mixed here) and thus became even more rich but made many enemies. Have used their influence to further increase their landholdings in the time since, and are absolutely horrific to the serfs and other humans who live on their lands.
> 
> The Marauders: Robin Hood-esque position, live in Sherwood forest, bother the hell out of Cygnus and Druella Black whose castle lies nearby, rob any wealthy carriages unfortunate enough to take the major road that runs through the forest and give the money to the peasants living in the surrounding area.
> 
> Oxford University: A mixed muggle and wizarding institution founded in the late 11th century. Many rare magical books were sent there during the Viking and Norman invasions for safe-keeping, some of which have specific magical ties to their place of origin and begin to decay when removed from thence.
> 
> \- Characters -
> 
> Remus Lupin: Oxford student, studying ancient runes/history/some shit like that under Dumbledore's tutelage. Was entrusted with a rare book that needed to be brought by non-magical means (due to its age and fragility) to another institution in the north.
> 
> James Potter: Son of currently disgraced Anglo-Saxon nobles, whose power in opposition put them out of favor with King John. His parents fled to France after their lands were seized, but he remained, originally intending to retain a position in the court and continue to work with the nobles (barons? I need to go look up the correct word, the peeps King John was forced to sign the magna charta with) against the king, but instead met Sirius Black and they decided to stay in Sherwood and wreak havoc. Because why not.
> 
> Sirius Black: Disgraced former heir of Orion and Walburga Black, ran away/escaped from his parents' castle and met James Potter in Sherwood (another story I wish to write someday). The other leader of the Marauders.
> 
> Lily Evans: Lady in Waiting to Cygnus and Druella Black's second daughter Andromeda. Generally frowns upon the Marauders' more illegal/dangerous endeavors. Meets with them occasionally on the edge of the forest to provide updates on what's happening in the outside world. James has a Huge Crush.


End file.
